Bloody Narcissist
by MoonGirl1155
Summary: "You're...you're me!" (Ch1) A series of one shots featuring the pairing of Jackcest.
1. Weak (JFDJ)

**Author's Note: Okay, so this is going to be a series of one shots featuring the pairing Jackcest... (Jack Frost/Dark Jack) and (Jack Frost/Jackson Overland) and (Dark Jack/Jackson Overland). If you don't like, don't read. I don't want to hear your complaints. These three versions of one character are all very different to me, and seeing them interact with each other is very interesting to me. Not all of the one-shots will be romantic, just saying. Most of them will be.**

**If you have any requests, feel free to ask for them. :) Please review, favorite, and follow!**

**WARNING:** _this chapter includes mild profanity, mild violence, and implied non-con. Read at your own risk. (No, this story is not M-Rated)._

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Weak**

"Wakey wakey, little Frost boy…" a gleeful voice cooed, rousing the spirit of winter from his forced sleep. His eyelids cracked open as he slowly stirred, his skull pounding. All he saw was hazy darkness, and he blinked repeatedly so his eyes could adjust. He moved his hands to rub the sleep from his eyes, but found that they wouldn't budge. He looked up and saw his wrists shackled above his head, hanging from the low ceiling. His toes barely brushed against the floor. Panic flared in his chest and he started tugging on the metal cuffs, full awake now. Dark chuckles echoed throughout the room

"Don't waste your energy, Jacky, it's not going to work," the voice advised, and the Guardian of Fun glared into the shadows, searching for the source of the sound. No one appeared to be there.

Jack scowled, "Come out where I can see you, you coward!"

Laughter vibrated through the air and a glowing pair or golden orbs became visible in the blackness. He swallowed hard as the creature flashed him a broad grin, revealing his razor-sharp teeth.

"Very well, have it your way," the disembodied voice replied, and then the man stepped forwards into the dim torchlight.

Jack's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

The man standing before him had to be imaginary. This entire scenario had to be a hallucination, because there was no way it was real. He was clad in black, tight pants and shirt, without shoes. His skin was tinted an ashen gray, and his raven locks draped over his eyes. But the truly surprising factor of this character was that he appeared to be a disturbing version of himself. Jack could see the parallels. They shared the same height, weight, facial structure, body type, hair style, and crooked smile.

The man standing before him couldn't be real.

"You…you…" Jack couldn't even formulate a proper sentence, he was so shocked, "You're me!"

The man grinned, laughing, "Well, aren't you a smart one."

Jack gawked at him in disbelief. He couldn't be real. Maybe he wasn't. He took notice of his yellow eyes and dark aura, and his only enemy came to mind. Pitch. The Nightmare King probably had something to do with this. He narrowed his eyes.

"What are you? Some kind of fearling? Or is this just all in my head?" Jack questioned, spitting the words out angrily. The creature seemed amused by this shook his head.

"Then again, maybe you aren't as bright as I thought. I'm just as real as you, my friend," he answered with a sick smile. Jack furrowed his eyebrows.

"But…that isn't possible…"

"Anything is possible, Jacky," the dark spirit answered, and then grinned, eyeing his chains, "Capturing a Guardian was meant to be an impossible feat, but then, here you are, all wrapped up."

Jack scowled, remembering the predicament he was in. He didn't know where he was, or how he had got there, or how to escape. All that he did know was that a disturbing evil clone had brought him here.

"How about you unchain me, and maybe I'll think about _not_ freezing your sorry ass?!" Jack growled, and in response, the man threw his head back and laughed manically.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, you're far too entertaining," he grinned at the boy, provoking him further. He seemed delighted at his frustration. Jack yanked on his restraints, irritating the skin on his wrists, turning them pink.

"You can't escape, Jack, not unless I want you too. It's pointless," the dark spirit said smugly, and Jack disregarded his comment. He wasn't going to allow this creep to discourage him, he was getting out of here. He ground his teeth and continued to struggle, pulling on his arms with all of his strength. The metal rubbed his skin raw, and he groaned in dissatisfaction. The dark spirit observed the frost child's futile attempts with a pleasant smirk.

"I wonder what your fellow Guardians would think, seeing you like this, powerless and weak," he sneered, and Jack's head shot down so they were at eye level. His expression was absolutely livid.

"I am not weak!" he snarled, and the dark spirit didn't retort for once. He simply took several long, confident strides towards the boy and before he could protest or realize his intentions, wrapped his slender fingers around the frostling's throat. Jack's eyes widened in shock and he exhaled sharply, trying to breathe. The dark spirit smirked, cocking his head to the side.

"Are you sure about that? You seem pretty weak to me," he pointed out, tightening his grip so the boy gasped for air. He frowned in fake sympathy, "Aw…you're so pathetic that you can't even defend yourself. How are you supposed to protect children, Jack?"

Jack felt like his lungs were on fire and he stopped tugging on his restraints, rapidly losing strength. The hand squeezing his neck cut off all air, and he released choked sounds of protest. His eyes fluttered closed and finally he was released. Jack hungrily gulped down oxygen, coughing when he breathed too heavily. Tears watered in his eyes from the hacking lungs and fingers gripped his jaw, tilting his head upwards. He met the gleaming eyes of the dark spirit, his heart beating rapidly.

"How does it feel to be worthless, Jack?" he inquired, and the Guardian attempted to turn his head away to no avail. Even though their bodies were identical, the darker version of himself was evidently stronger.

"I'm not worthless," he protested, narrowing his eyes. The fingernails cupping his cheek dug into his flesh and he gasped softly, grimacing as blood was drawn. He proceeded to pull weakly on the metal cuffs.

"Stop lying to yourself, Jack, you'll only get hurt," the dark spirit advised, examining the crimson droplets with enthrallment. He retracted his claws and tenderly brushed the boy's pale cheek, smearing the blood against his skin. He moved his eyes upwards to the sapphire orbs and smirked.

"I can feel your fear," he said slyly, leaning in closer to his face, and Jack recoiled.

"I'm not afraid," he argued, his voice dangerously low, and he strained against the bonds to back away from him. Dark Jack chuckled at this response, and the placed his free hand on the boy's heart.

"Liar," he whispered, grasping a handful of his shirt and dragging him forwards, whispering into his ear, "I can feel your heart beating. You're absolutely terrified."

Jack knew he was right, but he would never admit to it. His heart pounded heavily, threatening to break free from his ribcage, and he squirmed in his chains. He was alarmed by how close the man was to him, and also by the fact that he had no problem hurting him. He seemed to relish in his discomfort. The dark spirit shifted his head so he could admire the boy's entire face, gazing intensely into his wide, fearful blue orbs. He chuckled and breathed hot air onto the frost child's face.

"I find it adorable when you're terrified," he murmured, and before Jack fully comprehend what was happening, the man thrust his head forwards and trapped him in a kiss. Jack's eyes enlarged to the size of the moon and he writhed in his bonds. He couldn't break the kiss though, his hands were tied and his face was held firmly by the other male, and he wasn't strong enough to pull away. Jack protested but his cries were muffled by the lips pressing forcefully against his own. The dark spirit broke the kiss for a second, his lips merely a centimeter away, curling into a sly smile.

"I find it adorable when you do that, too," he breathed as Jack struggled. He hoped that it was over. He was revolted. Dark Jack was essentially an evil version of himself, so kissing him meant that he was making out…with _himself_. The concept made his stomach churn, his head spin. He gaped at the man in disgust, and then tried to pivot his head away when he leaned in again.

"No, st—mmphh!" Jack objected, but his words were stifled once again. He was trapped in another kiss, and he couldn't break away. He thrashed wildly and managed to kick the dark spirit in the shins. The man broke away, but he didn't seem angry, just more amused. Jack spat onto the floor, trying to rid his mouth of the taste of the other male's saliva. He was thoroughly disgusted and glared up at Dark Jack in repulsion.

"What the hell was that for?!" he shouted, his expression absolutely livid. The dark spirit chuckled, as if the boy's discomfort brought him delight. He stopped laughing and simply stared at him for a moment, observing the flustered, furious child before him.

"You of all people should understand, Jack," he answered, smirking, "I do things because they're fun."

Fiery loathing bubbled inside of the Guardian, "_Fun_? That wasn't fun, you sick bastard!"

Dark Jack smirked at him smugly, "It was, actually. For _me_ at least."

Jack was so enraged that he was about to rip the complacent little smile right off his face. He wished that he had his staff, but it was missing. He wished that his hands were untied, because he would beat the man with his bare hands if he had too, he resented him so deeply.

"If you _ever_ touch me again, I swear to God I will—" Jack began, his voice a dangerously low growl, but then the dark spirit clamped a hand over his mouth. He cocked his head to the side, his golden irises wide, like an innocent child. He was far from innocent. He looped one finger around Jack's belt and tugged on the waistband of his pants. Jack's heartbeat accelerated and he tried kicking again, but the dark spirit moved his legs out of the way. He was horrified at what he might do, and bile rose up in the back of his throat at the thought. There was a snap as he released the waistband, smirking deviously.

"I don't think you could stop me from doing anything, Jack," the dark spirit said sadly, almost as if he pitied the boy, "You're too weak."

Then came the fingernails, the claws. Talons scraping across his chest. His skin turned an irritated red and purple bruises formed where his limbs had been squeezed to hard. He wondered if his bones had shattered in the other man's iron grip. Things happened that he couldn't stop, that he wanted to stop, but he couldn't control. There was plenty of pain…and blood. He felt exposed, unclean, humiliated…and most of all, he felt…weak.

He was _weak_.

* * *

**Okay...I'm not sure if that was the best way to introduce a one-shot series, but oh well! XD**

**Yes...Jack did get raped. I went there.**

**Please review, favorite, and follow! :)**


	2. Tickle Fight (JFJO)

**A/N: this is a High School AU, even though it doesn't take place at school.**

**The pairing is Jackson Overland/Jack Frost.**

**Feel free to leave requests in the comments.**

**Please review, favorite, and follow.**

**WARNING: _profanity, incest, suggestive themes and behavior._**

* * *

**Tickle Fight**

Jack laid sprawled out on the carpet, gazing up at the ceiling and blowing strands of his dyed white hair out of his eyes. Everyone thought that his hair color was weird, but it was necessary. His slightly paler complexion, blue eyes, and dyed hair were the only physical features that distinguished him from his twin brother, Jackson. His brother had freckles, rosy cheeks, chocolate eyes and auburn locks. But they had matching facial and body structures, and were the same exact height. If Jack hadn't dyed his hair, people wouldn't be able to tell them apart.

But if anyone spent enough time with the twins, they would recognize the personality differences. Jackson was more responsible and acted like the 'older' sibling, even though they were only seconds apart. Jack barely bothered doing chores or homework, and spent the majority of his time pulling jokes and pranks. His brother enjoyed the occasional prank war as well, but he didn't go overboard as much as Jack did. Jackson was polite and nice and generally shy...while Jack was completely obnoxious at times and totally out there. His smart mouth was the main reason why he had a lack of friends compared to his brunette brother.

Jack averted his eyes from the ceiling and frowned a little. His twin was so perfect...everyone knew it. Even though everyone thought the brunette was older, he was cute, small and adorable in Jack's eyes. Sometimes, sinfully cute.

He sighed and shook his head. Lately, he had been getting weird ideas, weird thoughts...things that shouldn't be going through his brain. He got this weird, mushy, warm feeling sometimes when he was close to his twin...they felt nice but he knew they were wrong. He hoped that it was just an awkward hormonal phase.

Jack glanced at the clock, it read five o'clock. He had been moping around in his bedroom since three, waiting for Jackson to finish his homework, which Jack had just sped through. He didn't care about his grades, not nearly as much as his 'flawless' twin did. He sighed again, he was so bored.

Maybe Jackson was done with his homework...

Jack smirked and raced out the door.

* * *

Jackson sat hunkered over his textbook, studying his ass off. Tomorrow he had a geometry quiz, which he couldn't afford to fail...not if he wanted to earn Honors this term. He was bored as hell, but he couldn't stop studying. His parents wanted at least one of their sons to go to college, and it was clear that it wasn't going to be his twin brother. So he had to step up.

Maybe he was imagining the pressure, but it was still there.

His doorknob jiggled and he spun around as his twin brother entered the room, smiling. He was wearing his signature blue jumper and tan shorts, even though it was December. Kids at school nicknamed him 'Jack Frost' because he was so immune to the cold.

"Hey," Jack greeted and slouched into the spiny chair next to him, grinning, "What's up?"

"Nothing..." the brunette replied, slightly annoyed with his brother's entrance. He needed to focus, and the boy distracted him beyond belief.

"What it to be something?" Jack suggested, his sapphire eyes glinting mischievously. Jackson's heart fluttered in his chest...those eyes...he blinked and jerked his head back towards his textbook.

"No," he declined, and Jack frowned in disappointment.

"But I'm bored," the white haired boy whined, spinning around in his chair. It was a miracle he didn't fall out.

"I have work to do," Jackson replied, and his twin groaned loudly. Jack wanted to have fun, he hadn't come in here to be denied his fun.

"But..." he began, but he was cut off.

"No," Jackson repeated firmly.

"You didn't even know what I was going to say!" his albino sibling exclaimed, and a hint of a smile was tugging on the corners of Jackson's lips and he glanced at his brother.

"Yes I did. I know everything about you. Twins, remember?" he teased, and Jack rolled his eyes in irritation. If his brother truly knew everything about him, then he would know about his crush...and wouldn't be able to stand in the same room as him.

Jackson chuckled in victory and was able to return to his studying for a decent fifteen minutes before his twin came up behind him and peered over his shoulder. He could feel his brothers cool breath blowing onto his neck and shivers rolled down his spine. The sensation was pleasant, and he glanced to the side, catching a glimpse of his twin. Jack was squinting his baby blues as he tried to read the textbook, his face so close that it was almost touching the side of his head. Jackson took a deep breath and attempted to calm his heart, silencing all of his sinful, lustful thoughts.

Jack leaned his chin on the brunettes shoulder, and the boy stiffened.

"Can you not?" Jackson asked, his voice almost shaking.

"What?" his twin sounded so innocent, a facade.

"Stop touching me. It's distracting," Jackson stated, and his brother chuckled, the sound vibrating through his chest. Then the white haired boy wrapped his arms around the brunette, causing him to tense up and inhale sharply.

"Is this distracting?" Jack inquired, his words a soft whisper against his ear. Jackson forgot how to breath. What was he doing? This was weird. Too weird. If his brother continued his antics, he would surely discover the buried feelings he had for him.

"Yes, it is," Jackson answered, his voice surprisingly even for the rate his heart was beating.

"Do you want to have some fun now?" Jack asked, and with each word a heart string was plucked.

Jackson mustered all of his willpower and muttered, "...no."

"Too bad," his twin said, and before he realized what was happening, his hands had traveled down his torso towards his stomach and began tickling him. Jackson burst into a fit of laughter, trying to grasp his brother's arms and stop his onslaught of tickling. His attempts were futile, and moths albino's light, feathery fingers raced up and down his sides, causing both of them to giggle like maniacs.

"Stop! Stop it!" Jackson cried hysterically, and he started struggling and squirming harder. His resistance resulted in the two boys tumbling out of the chair and onto the carpeted floor.

Jack climbed on top of the brunette and straddled him, a smirk playing on his lips. He lifted up his mud-colored t-shirt to reveal his pink stomach, irritated from the tickling. His cool fingers glided gracefully across his bare skin, and Jackson couldn't stop laughing.

"I surrender! Oh fuck, I surrender!" he cried, and Jack finally showed his twin some mercy. Both of the boys caught their breath, panting, grinning like crazy.

Jackson smiled up at his brother, taking advantage of the moment to admire the dimples in his cheeks, his sparkling diamond eyes, his pale lips... he was so gorgeous and it was some accident that the boy didn't have a girlfriend. Maybe it was just a stroke of luck for the brunette.

He then realized how close they were and that his twin was sitting on top of him, and the albino was staring at him with a strange expression on his face. Jackson arched one dark eyebrow in questioning.

"Jack...?"

Jack couldn't take it anymore, "You're so damn cute."

The albino leaned in and their lips were pressed together, and despite the coolness of his twin's skin, Jackson's heart completely melted.

Was this real? This had to be a joke. His brother always played jokes. This must be some terrible prank...Jack was recording this or something, for sure. The horrible thoughts kept him from kissing his brother back. This was wrong...but if felt oh, oh so right. Jackson had to be dreaming. He had dreamt about kissing his twin several times...

If it was just a dream, there was no harm in kissing him back, right?

Jackson tentatively placed his palms against the albino's chest, and his brother weaved his cool hands through his chocolate locks. Jack was attacking his mouth hungrily, and Jackson thought he was suffocating from lack of air. His twin couldn't be faking it if he was getting so intimate, right? Maybe Jack shared his feelings for real?

Jack tugged on the brunettes hair and Jackson moaned into his mouth.

The blue eyed boy pulled away, smiling down at Jackson, who gazed up into his sapphire orbs cautiously. Jack didn't care, he was reckless and had acted on impulse. And he had enjoyed it. He wanted more.

"Jack...?" the brunette's hands were still clutching a fistful of his brother's blue hoodie, and he could feel the heart pounding beneath the fabric.

"Yeah?" he was having trouble regaining an even breathing pattern.

"I...I liked that. I like...you," Jackson admitted, his cheeks turning bright pink.

Jack grinned, "That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

"Really?"

"Really," Jack smiled and glanced at the clock, "We have two hours until our parents get home."

Jackson sported a playful smirk that matched his twin's, "Better put that time to good use."

"I agree."

They moved to the bed. Clothes were removed.

At seven o'clock, both boys were showered and ate dinner with their parents as if nothing had happened.

* * *

**A/N: Hehehe...that was a little sexy right there.**

**I hope I got both of their characters right and no one was acting OOC-ish.**

**I don't think that was too intimate, right? I don't want this story to be rated M, but I have no problem implying that some canoodling took place.**

**Feel free to leave requests in the comments. Please review, favorite, and follow! Thanks! :)**


End file.
